


Welcome Home

by Joysprings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crying Aziraphale (Good Omens), Holy Water, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joysprings/pseuds/Joysprings
Summary: The thickness was nearly too much for Aziraphale, who was sensing the same thing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel it. Something was dreadfully wrong.
Relationships: ineffablehusbands - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Welcome Home

The book shop was a different kind of quiet. Silence like that before a storm. A stillness as if the atmosphere sensed that something was wrong. 

The thickness was nearly too much for Aziraphale, who was sensing the same thing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel it. Something was dreadfully wrong. 

Finally after staring at the same page for what felt like hours he set his book aside and stood, beginning to pace nervously. 

His gaze darted towards the telephone once, twice, thrice before he picked it up and dialed Crowleys number. 

The first sign should have been the feeling, but upon being sent to voicemail it finally clicked.  
The feeling wasn't random. It was about Crowley. Something was wrong with Crowley. 

Aziraphale dropped the phone, his heart hammering against his ribcage now. There was no question in his mind that Crowley needed his help.  
He started for the door only to freeze in his tracks. 

There, just ouside his shop was the familiar shape he had grown to love with his entire being. 

He swung the door open before the demon had a chance to knock. 

"Oh, my dear!" 

Aziraphale barely had time to react, Crowley slumping into his chest.

"Crowley!" 

"Mph...'ngel" 

Fear spiked through his blood as he held the demon upright. He sounded exhausted and...and pained. 

"Goodness Crowley what happened?!" 

Aziraphale managed to help Crowley inside and the door shut and locked itself behind them, the sign obediently flipping to the 'closed' side. 

"Angels," 

Aziraphale froze. "Angels did this?" A righteous fury blossomed in his chest. How dare they. How dare they hurt his demon. 

Crowley managed a meek nod and Aziraphale snapped out of it, helping him down to sit on the sofa. 

"Crowley dear I-I need you to tell me where you're injured so I can-" 

Red.  
It engulfed his vision, staining his hands and dripping down landing in a web, splashing across the floor.  
His throat constricted, eyes snapping up to Crowley. 

The demon was hunched over, breathing raggedly. His head was hanging and his eyes were glassy, pupils blown.  
The red was back.  
Warm and wet soaking through the fabric of his clothes. 

"Oh Lord," 

The Blashphemy was no concern. The only thing on his mind was Crowley. Crowley, who was much more injured than he had thought. Crowley, who looked as if he was trying so very hard to stay conscious. Crowley, who despite the attempt to hide it looked scared. 

"Mm..dirty mouth..kinky" 

Crowley made a sad attempt at a smirk and Aziraphale couldn't hold back the sob. 

Hot tears began to roll freely down his cheek. This stupid...daft man was bleeding in his arms and here he was cracking jokes in an attempt to ease him. 

"Crowley...oh Crowley" was all he could manage to say as he gently laid him down on the couch and miracled Crowleys blood soaked shirt off.

A strange strangled sound escaped him as he saw the damage.  
There was bruising and cuts all over him. But the worst was what appeared to be a hole in Crowleys torso. 

The red now mixed with black. The angry wound stared him down piercing through his very soul. Bubbling singed skin and a posion essence which could only be caused by one thing, seemed to mock him, laughing at his aching heart. 

"No...No no no no" 

Aziraphale wept openly, a shaking hand covering his mouth. His worst fear had been confirmed.

A feeling, cold sinking and nauseating struck him down to his knees.

Crowley was still vaguely aware, eyes focusing on his petrified lover.  
"Angel...Angel l-look at me" 

Slowly Aziraphale met his eyes 

"I-I got away in time. M'not...it...it w's just a splash. Promise,"

"What...there...there must be s-something I can do...anything! I-I can't sit by and watch you suffer like this!" he spoke, voice cracking. 

"Jus' need rest," 

Aziraphale swallowed thickly doing his best to calm down.

"Come...I shall take you to bed," He whispered and gently scooped him up, bringing him to the bedroom above the book shop which he rarely used. 

He laid his demon down as if he were the most precious being in existance,  
(to aziraphale, he absolutely was) and lifted a trembling hand to stroke his cheek. The Angel sniffled, sighing shakily. Fear was still nestled deep within his bosom. 

However... he trusted Crowley. If Crowley said he would be alright with some rest, he believed it. He had to. 

"You're safe now," 

Crowley leaned into the angels touch and let his eyes flutter closed  
"Love you" he slurred, sleep consuming him within moments.

Warm lips met pale skin as Aziraphale pressed a tender kiss to Crowleys forehead. 

"I love you even more" 

Crowley slept for weeks. Seven and a half to be exact. Aziraphale had stayed by his side unmoving for the first week, afraid if he left something dreadful would occur. Thankfully, after that excruciating time, Crowley began to show signs of healing. It was a slow process but it was happening.  
When yellow eyes opened Aziraphale couldn't help the wide smile and teary eyes of relief as he gently stroked his hair.  
"Easy my dear...welcome home."


End file.
